During the past year, the amino acid sequences of over 295 synthetic peptides and the N-terminal sequences of 119 protein were determined by automated protein sequence analysis. In several cases N-terminally blocked proteins were treated with CNBr prior to sequence analysis in order to generate unblocked N-termini. The synthetic peptides were analyzed as a means of quality control of the peptides produced by the NIAID peptide synthesis facilities. In some cases, tryptic peptides derived from proteins were isolated by reverse phase HPLC and their sequences were determined. Some of the studies impacted by this work concern: 1) MHC class II associated protein (London School of Hygiene and Tropical Medicine); tumor specific antigens (Roswell Park Memorial Inst.); vaccinia and Herpes Simplex virus proteins (Laboratory of Viral Diseases); TGFbeta and recombinant TGFbeta (NCI); vaccinia encoded proteins (Laboratory of Viral Diseases); a serum protein associated with H-2 class I molecules and lymphocyte activation proteins (Laboratory of Immunology).